Restons amis
by Ellana-san
Summary: Jack part pour Washington, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'étrange relation qui le lie à Sam...Sam/Jack. et happy end malgré les apparences


Restons amis

_**« L'amitié finit parfois en amour, mais rarement l'amour en amitié. »**_

**Restons amis**

Jack fixait le plafond depuis plus de dix minutes. Il pressentait qu'il allait lui manquer. Dingue de s'attacher à un plafond, non ? Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi. Il s'était attaché à cette maison, à ces murs et même à son plafond. Il aimait aussi la vue qu'il avait depuis son lit. La large fenêtre qui, à sa droite, lui permettait une vue sans égale sur son jardin. Verdure, verdure et verdure. Quelles étaient les chances d'avoir de la verdure à Washington ?

Il grogna. Aucune. Il n'y avait aucune chance de voir un arbre à Washington à moins d'aller dans un parc…Mais là encore, y avait-il des parcs à Washington ? Dieu, il détestait cette ville. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté cette mutation…Sauf que c'était faux. Il savait très bien pourquoi il faisait ça.

Il faisait ça pour elle, pour eux. Ou plutôt en souvenir d'eux. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, c'était devenu trop dur. Oh, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait supporté encore…Il aurait supporté toute sa vie si ça lui permettait d'être près d'elle. La douleur était peu comparée à la satisfaction de la savoir heureuse. Mais c'était également un problème. La voir épouser Shanahan aurait été une torture, mais il survivait toujours à la torture…Le fait qu'elle ait rompu ses fiançailles, ça par contre…Et ça ne changeait strictement rien à la situation. Au début, il avait cru qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui…Mais elle n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien fait qui vienne étayer cette idée. De toute façon, il était probablement souhaitable qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui. Il détruisait tout.

Jack passa sa main sur son visage, il devait vraiment se lever maintenant. Il était en train d'y repenser, d'hésiter, et avec sa tendance à tout foutre en l'air, il risquait de se ruer chez elle pour faire une connerie. Or, il n'avait pas le droit. C'était à elle de décider, à elle de choisir.

« Merde ! »

Le juron ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction, aucun soulagement. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste la paix ! Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas avoir la paix ?! _Parce qu'il y a eu Charlie…_ La pensée, perfide, mit quelques secondes à pénétrer son cerveau fatigué. Oui, il y avait eu Charlie…Et c'est pourquoi il avait participé à la première mission Abydoss, c'est pourquoi il était devenu ami avec un archéologue souffrant d'allergies chroniques, c'est pourquoi il était devenu le supérieur d'une capitaine aussi sexy que brillante et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il s'interdit de laisser ses pensées délirer plus longtemps sur cet état de fait. Ressasser ne l'aidait pas. En général, ça le laissait épuisé, frustré et légèrement agressif. Avec un dernier regard pour son plafond et la fenêtre, il quitta son lit pour la dernière fois. Ce soir, il dormirait à Washington. Une ville où il ne serait plus qu'un anonyme parmi tant d'autres, et où, peut-être bien, il réussirait ce à quoi il avait échoué pendant sept ans, à savoir : oublier Samantha Carter.

_Reviens,  
Avant que l'on se perde  
De vue ou d'imprévus  
Avant que tout s'efface_

_Reviens,  
Et restons encore fidèles  
Le temps que se détache  
Toute ma peau de la tienne  
Que disparaisse ton ombre_

La douche chaude lui apporta un réconfort relatif jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'utiliserait plus. Sa sérénité gâchée, il s'habilla et rejoignit la cuisine, se demandant quand est ce qu'il était devenu nostalgique. C'était un mystère qu'il devrait résoudre, mais là encore, il aurait tout le temps nécessaire, à Washington, dans son appartement dénué de chaleur humaine. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait les maisons, mêmes vides, aux appartements. Une maison avait une âme, les appartements étaient simplement fonctionnels. Particulièrement dans la capitale.

Son café matinal ne lui apporta pas le bien être habituel. Tout avait l'air différent aujourd'hui. Renonçant à finir sa tasse, il jeta le reste de la boisson dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers le salon. Son regard passa sur les murs, à présents nus, où avaient trôné, pendant des années, les photos de Sara, Charlie, puis de SG-1. Il constata avec un pincement au cœur que c'était celles-ci qui avaient été les plus nombreuses ces dernières années. Et maintenant, c'était fini.

Oh, Jack était lucide. Sa promotion avait été le début de la fin. Les liens, autrefois forts, s'étaient peu à peu effilochés. Un accroc dans leur amitié parfaite. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le veuille vraiment, Jack s'était retrouvé un peu à l'écart. Il ne partageait plus la complicité des missions, oubliait sans le vouloir l'adrénaline que provoquait le passage de la Porte, et s'enfonçait petit à petit dans son rôle de bureaucrate.

Il se serait tué plutôt que de laisser ça arriver. Jamais il ne deviendrait comme ça, jamais…Et surtout, il tenait à préserver leur amitié. Leur amitié à tous les quatre. C'était peu être ironique de partir pour ça, mais il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Daniel partirait pour Atlantis, il ne s'en cachait plus. Teal'c…Dieu, Teal'c avait passé sa vie à se battre pour la liberté de son peuple, il était normal qu'il en profite. Il l'avait d'ailleurs informé hier de son intention de rejoindre Dakara de façon permanente.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si Carter savait tout ça. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté tous ensemble. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle comptait faire…Mais vu qu'elle ne lui avait soumis aucune requête particulière, il supposait qu'elle allait rester au SGC. C'était le mieux, elle passerait probablement général dans quelques années. Mais lui, lui ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement qu'elle se décide. C'était en train de le tuer à petit feu…Et ça les faisait souffrir tous les deux, c'est pour ça qu'il partait. Pour elle. Ironique, non ? Aimer au point de s'en aller…

Avec un sourire triste, Jack se laissa aller sur le canapé. Les fantômes de leurs soirées dansaient devant ses yeux. Tous les fou rires qu'ils avaient pris, les cuites aussi…Il y en avait eu pas mal…Oui, il y avait eu de bons moments. De très bons moments. Des mauvais aussi, mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

Avec un soupir, Jack s'arracha à son retour en arrière, il n'avait toujours pas commencé à empaqueter ses affaires. Le clignotement intensif du répondeur attira son attention, il y avait trois messages. Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton, la voix grave de Teal'c emplit la maison silencieuse.

_« Puisse votre voyage être agréable, O'Neill. »_

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du général, Teal'c n'apprendrait jamais à parler normalement. Aussi concis que d'habitude, le Jaffa avait raccroché après ce que Jack savait être un au revoir. La rupture avec le guerrier serait plus vive. S'il lui serait relativement facile de rester en contact avec Daniel et Carter, visiter Teal'c sur Dakara serait plus compliqué.

_« Hé, Jack ! C'est moi ! Je viendrais vous cherchez à 13h, ne soyez pas en retard ! »_

Le ton enjoué de l'archéologue sonnait faux mais il avait cessé de le harceler avec sa mutation quand il avait vu l'effet que ça avait sur Carter. Elle était de loin la plus affectée, mais Jack savait que ça passerait. Elle finirait par oublier avec du temps et de la distance, c'était ce qui leur avait manqué toutes ces années. Du temps et de la distance. C'était la seule façon de conserver leur amitié intacte. Et l'amitié de la jeune femme lui importait plus que tout, puisqu'elle c'était le seul sentiment qu'elle avait pour lui.

Puis, tandis que Daniel blablatait pendant cinq minutes, battant par là même le record du message le plus long, il se rendit compte d'autre chose à propos de l'archéologue. Daniel ne serait plus là. Du moins, dans quelques semaines, Daniel partirait. Et s'il était déjà difficile de rester en contact avec quelqu'un vivant sur une autre planète, qu'en était-il pour quelqu'un vivant dans une autre galaxie ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le troisième message se mit en route. Au début, il n'y avait rien à entendre. Simplement une respiration, quelqu'un cherchant ses mots…Puis, la douceur incarnée envahit son salon.

« _Hum…Mon général, c'est…Sam… »_

Il y eut un nouveau silence, le temps qu'il relève l'utilisation de son prénom. Elle ne s'identifiait jamais auprès de lui par son prénom. Brusquement, l'espoir que peut-être ce qui suivrait serait enfin une déclaration, ou bien simplement une demande de rester, jaillit dans son cœur. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire et il enverrait Washington au diable.

« _Je voulais juste vous souhaiter un bon voyage, mon général… »_

Il n'entendit pas le déclic signalant la fin du message, il était trop subjugué par le son de sa voix. Puis, il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et il s'obligea à se lever. Il devait faire ses bagages, et ne surtout pas commencer à partir sur ce terrain là. Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois qu'il lui parlerait au téléphone, il ne la verrait plus que comme une amie et sa voix ne le bouleverserait plus à ce point là. Ca en devenait ridicule.

_Restons amis  
Le temps que plus rien ne fasse mal  
Le temps de se voir, sous un jour différent  
Restons amis  
A l'aube de faire ses bagages_

Sans rien détruire  
Du beau qui nous attend  
On aura tout a y gagner  
Sous un jour différent  
Restons amis

L'aéroport était bruyant. Il avait refusé que Daniel attende avec lui, plus par peur de ne pas réussir à cacher plus longtemps son émotion, que par réelle envie. Il s'était rendu compte en étreignant l'archéologue que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il le voyait avant son départ pour Atlantis. Hammond avait été clair sur le sujet. Il ne pourrait certainement pas revenir dans le Colorado avant quelque temp. Il devait d'abord s'installer, apprendre à connaître ses collaborateurs, et s'acclimater. La tristesse qui l'avait envahi quand il avait regardé le jeune homme s'en aller n'avait comme précédent que le regard humide de Carter, et le hochement respectueux de Teal'c quand il leur avait fait ses adieux la veille.

L'avion avait eu du retard et il s'était retrouvé à observer un couple, situé un peu plus loin dans l'espace réservé à l'attente. La femme était blonde et quelque chose en elle lui rappelait Carter. Il savait que c'était idiot et qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'est la couleur de cheveux, mais il se plaisait à imaginer son colonel à quelques mètres de lui. Il appréciait la façon dont l'homme et la jeune inconnue interagissaient, se lançant des piques, se souriant, et ne se lâchant pas du regard. Il n'y avait aucun signe extérieur qui pouvait les faire passer comme étant ensemble. Il pouvait aussi bien s'agir de frère et sœur ou d'amis…Mais Jack voyait quelque chose en plus dans leur façon de se parler, de se fixer…

Quand il se rappela le sermon de sa mère quand à l'observation indiscrète des inconnus, il était temps d'embarquer. Il passa devant le couple, un sourire triste aux lèvres, et rejoignit sa place dans l'avion.

Malheureusement pour lui, le bruit était aussi désagréable dans l'appareil que dans l'aéroport. Une migraine menaçait, impitoyable. C'était sans compter sans la clairvoyance de Daniel, rompu aux longs voyages. Ils n'avaient pas décollé que Jack s'était endormi. Béni soit les somnifères.

Le problème, c'est que, Jack et les pilules, ça faisait deux. Au bout de deux heures de vol, il était réveillé et s'ennuyait de pied ferme. A son habitude, il observa ce qui l'entourait, cherchant ce qui pourrait bien l'occuper. Son regard survola les passagers avant de passer sur un couple de vieillards, de revenir et de s'y accrocher. Il se dégageait de ces personnes une force impressionnante, un secret qu'il avait envie de partager, d'expérimenter. Après réflexion, c'était peut-être ce calme qui le séduisait. Sans les connaître, il devinait que leur histoire était vraie, belle. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été simple, mais le vrai amour pouvait-il être simple ? Et est ce que ça importait ? Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, ils étaient là aujourd'hui, ensemble…Et c'était cette intimité sereine, cette forme de tendresse, que n'apportaient que l'amour et le temps, qui le séduisait.

A regret, il détacha ses yeux et les reporta sur le hublot. Pourtant, il ne vit aucune des circonvolutions des nuages, son esprit tout entier s'était envolé vers Cheyenne Mountain…Il commença par penser à Daniel, il l'imaginait parfaitement penché sur un artefact à l'écriture bizarroïde. Teal'c…Teal'c était probablement en train d'entraîner une nouvelle recrue en salle de sport et de lui infliger une déculottée dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie. Et Carter…Et bien, Carter était très certainement dans son labo –où pourrait-elle être ?- en train de démonter un objet alien.

C'était là qu'il devait s'arrêter s'il voulait la voir comme une amie…Il ne devait surtout pas penser à la lueur enfantine qui brillait dans ses yeux, au reflets dorés que la lumière formait dans ses cheveux, où encore au sourire enjôleur qu'elle lui décernait quand il venait la distraire. Mouais…Il avait encore des progrès à faire.

_Reviens,  
Pour les soirs d'amertume  
Les petites blessures  
Quand rien n'a plus de sens_

Reviens,  
Et reste à proximité  
Pour partager les rires  
Et les fragilités  
Qu'aucun ne comprendrait

Jack claqua la porte de l'appartement avec un grognement, il ne se ferait jamais à la vie de cette foutue ville. Son regard s'égara vers l'horrible pendule murale, et un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres. 21h30.

Contrairement aux apparences, ce n'était pas d'être parti du Pentagone aussi tard qui l'ennuyait. C'était d'être parti aussi tôt. Dès le début, il avait compris que le travail serait la seule chose pour laquelle il se lèverait le matin. Son environnement ne présentait aucun intérêt et le Pentagone était rempli d'officiers avides de monter en grade. Tout ce qu'il détestait. Il avait déjà crié contre la moitié des politiciens de ce pays et était mal vu de la plupart des généraux. Le Président, par contre, l'aimait bien, ce qui lui offrait une certaine marge de manœuvre.

Il attrapa une bière dans le frigo. Peut-être que s'il se soûlait, la soirée passerait plus vite…Le dernier week-end avait été horrible. Il ne connaissait personne, n'avait rien à faire, et aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'était battu pendant deux jours avec l'envie de décrocher son téléphone soit pour supplier Daniel de venir le chercher, soit pour appeler Carter et lui demander de construire une machine à remonter le temps. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qu'il aurait demandé s'il avait pu parler à Carter.

Décidé à respecter ses nouveaux plans amicaux envers elle, il lui avait téléphoné peu après son arrivée. Ce qui était visiblement une mauvaise idée parce qu'elle avait tout de suite perçu son malaise devant l'appartement que Davis lui avait déniché…ce que bien sûr, il avait nié, clamant sa joie d'être à Washington. Ce qui l'avait indubitablement vexée.

Jack avait été perturbé pendant deux jours après ça. La réaction de Carter l'intriguait. Il avait mis en avant le côté « amitié » de leur relation et ça lui déplaisait mais d'un autre côté, elle ne l'avait jamais autorisé à développer une autre forme de lien …Et la conclusion de tout ça lui échappait…Tout était toujours compliqué avec Carter.

Quand il avait fini par se remettre de sa conversation avec elle, Daniel avait téléphoné et lui avait reproché de ne pas l'avoir appelé plus tôt, suite à quoi ils avaient eu une longue discussion où l'archéologue avait très subtilement glissé que Sam n'allait pas bien du tout. Il la trouvait déprimée…Que pouvait-il y faire à part s'en inquiéter d'une façon purement amicale ? Peut-être que Shanahan lui manquait…

La pensée de Carter retournant avec cet homme lui donna la nausée. Au moins, c'était réglé, pas de repas ce soir. Il quitta la minuscule kitchenette qui faisait coin et n'eut que deux pas à faire pour rejoindre son canapé. Il devait définitivement trouver un autre appartement. Celui là était aussi minuscule que déprimant et il n'avait pas besoin de davantage pour être dépressif…Peut-être même qu'il allait devenir aussi chauve qu'Hammond, si ça continuait comme ça.

A peine installée sur son canapé déprimant, dans son salon déprimant, devant un mur beige déprimant, il fut tiré de la contemplation de sa vie passée par un léger coup sur la porte. C'était très certainement la voisine d'en face, une rousse quinquagénaire, qui voulait absolument l'attirer chez lui. Les prétextes étaient variés : fuites d'eau, problème d'électricité…Jack s'en était tiré à chaque fois en lui donnant l'adresse d'ouvriers compétents dont elle était très satisfaite. Vu qu'ils habitaient tous à Colorado Springs, et qu'il doutait fort qu'ils aient fait le voyage jusqu'à la capitale pour une femme aussi charmante soit-elle, il en avait conclu qu'elle était complètement cinglée.

Les coups se répétèrent avec plus de force et un cri étrange perça à travers la porte. Jack vida le reste de sa bière d'un trait, il n'était pas d'humeur à résister aux piètres tentatives de séductions d'une pauvre folle. C'est à cet instant que la lumière du répondeur attira son attention. Il se leva et parcourut les cinq centimètres qui le séparait de l'entrée. Il n'y avait qu'un seul message et la voix familière lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« _Salut, mon général…C'est moi…Enfin Carter… » _Comme s'il pouvait un jour l'oublier ! « _Euh…En fait…Enfin…Laissez tomber, j'aurai pas du appeler…C'était une mauvaise idée. »_

Le bip signalant la fin du message fut accompagné d'un nouveau coup sur la porte. Sans y prêter attention, Jack composa le numéro de Carter, uniquement pour tomber sur son propre répondeur. Il reposa le combiné sans laisser de message. Le comportement incongru de son ancien second l'intriguait et l'inquiétait à la fois. Il s'apprêtait à appeler Daniel, histoire de l'envoyer vérifier que Carter allait bien, tant pis s'il devait pour cela réveiller l'archéologue à quatre heures du matin -si ses calculs concernant le décalage horaire était exact- mais un bruit sourd associé au tremblement soudain de la porte lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de donner un violent coup de pied dedans.

Réalisant qu'il devait régler ce problème là d'abord –la porte avait failli sauter de ses gonds- il ouvrit le battant en grand, prêt à renvoyer la voisine cinglée chez elle, à coup d'insultes si nécessaire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'est que la femme serait appuyée contre sa porte et donc, il eut juste le temps de tendre instinctivement les bras pour lui éviter de s'étaler dans son appartement.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas non plus prévu que la femme ne soit pas rousse mais blonde, et non pas folle mais simplement légèrement bouleversée. Quoique légèrement soit un mot un peu faible compte tenu des sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Elle se calma cependant instantanément quand les yeux chocolat se posèrent sur elle.

« Carter ? »

Il ne s'accorda même pas le luxe d'être étonné.

« Mon général ? »

Jack eut du mal à empêcher le sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, cette femme était incroyable. Elle venait de manquer défoncer sa porte, elle atterrissait dans ses bras –où il le remarqua, elle semblait être installée assez confortablement puisque elle ne cherchait pas à s'en échapper-, et trouvait encore le moyen d'employer un ton innocent.

« Pourriez vous m'expliquer une ou deux petites choses ? »

Le ton ironique la fit grimacer.

« Mon Général ? »

Involontairement, ses bras resserrèrent leur prise.

« Je ne suis plus _votre_ général, Carter, alors évitez ça, s'il vous plait. »

Il était trop près pour manquer la rougeur qui s'étalait progressivement sur ses joues.

« A vos ordres, mon…Euh, Jack. »

Jack haussa les épaules. A ses ordres, ça lui convenait.

« Bien. Carter ? »

« Oui ? »

Le ton indiquait clairement qu'elle espérait s'en sortir sans explications.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tenté de défoncer ma porte ? »

Le rouge avait maintenant atteint son cou, et le spectacle de Samantha Carter déstabilisée valait tout l'or du monde. Non, le spectacle de Samantha Carter déstabilisée, dans ses bras, valait tout l'or du monde.

« J'ai frappé mais vous n'avez pas répondu… »

Jack se contenta de l'observer quelques secondes.

« Oh, et puis, il se peut que j'ai accidentellement… » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gênée. « …sans vraiment faire exprès…un peu menacé votre voisine. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, ça c'était nouveau.

« Menacé ? »

Carter grimaça.

« Frappé… ? Mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Jack se débrouilla pour fermer la porte tout en la tenant toujours et l'attira vite fait à l'intérieur. La folle rôdait toujours alors…Ses espoirs qu'elle ait déménagé partaient en fumée.

« Elle attendait devant votre porte…et j'étais énervée et… »

Il leva la main pour la faire taire.

« Passons sur la notion d'accident, Carter. Quel rapport entre le fait que vous soyez énervée et ma cinglée…euh…voisine ? »

Cette fois, c'est elle qui fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai cru que…La lumière était éteinte… » Elle prit une grande respiration. « J'ai cru que c'était Kerry Johnson. »

Kerry Johnson…Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez frappée ? »

Elle hocha la tête et un sourire inattendu jaillit sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir, Jack. »

Jack sourit en retour, il ne pouvait pas, ne pourrait jamais, lutter contre ce sourire.

« Moi aussi, Carter, moi aussi. »

Au bout de longues minutes de contemplation mutuelle, Jack réalisa que c'était contre son programme amical de rester collé contre la jeune femme, il relâcha donc sa prise et s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

« Aussi heureux que je sois de vous voir, puis je demander à quoi je dois cette visite ? »

Sam toussota et marmonna une réponse vague, qu'il ne comprit pas. Il attendit patiemment, bras croisés, qu'elle se décide à répéter, ce qu'elle se résigna à faire au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« J'ai demandé à être mutée en Zone 51. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question était plutôt : pourquoi n'en avait-il pas entendu parler ? Mais ça, il le réglerait demain au bureau.

« Parce que c'est plus pratique pour revenir ici tous les week-ends que le Colorado. »

Ok. Ok. Ok. Jack fit les trois pas nécessaires pour atteindre son frigo, et sortir deux bières. Il regrettait plus que jamais sa maison et l'espace de sécurité qu'elle lui aurait fourni.

« La ville vous manque ? »

La boutade tomba à plat. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle ne souhaitait pas plaisanter, et lui sentait que le sujet était sérieux.

« _Vous_, vous me manquez. »

Il posa les bouteilles sur le comptoir et s'y appuya, évitant son regard.

« Aussi tentant que soit une colocation, c'est petit ici, Carter et trouver un autre appart prendrait des mois, donc… »

« Sans voisine ? »

Il tourna la tête, accrochant ses yeux sans le vouloir. Il y avait là un certain humour et une étincelle séductrice qui ne le dérangeait pas.

« Jalouse ? »

Elle émis un charmant petit claquement de langue.

« Plutôt exclusive. »

Jack haussa les épaules, aussi amusantes que soient les joutes verbales avec Carter, plaisanter sur ce sujet là ne lui plaisait pas.

« Vous avez eu huit ans, Carter, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à se tortiller, elle venait apparemment de perdre sa belle assurance. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« Je n'aurai pas dû venir, n'est ce pas ? »

Jack la dévisagea. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme si peu sûre d'elle-même.

« Je suis content que vous soyez là, Sam. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous voulez. »

Amis…Amants…Amis…Amants…Ce serait bien qu'elle se décide un jour. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas passer leur vie au stade intermédiaire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir moi-même ce que je veux, Jack. »

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser une brusque montée de colère. Il ne voulait pas lui crier dessus, il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle, mais si elle continuait comme ça, il n'était pas sûr de se contenir. Dieu, il aimait cette femme, mais à cet instant, son insécurité chronique lui tapait sur les nerfs !

« Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû venir, effectivement. »

Elle l'observa, cherchant visiblement à déterminer s'il était en train de la mettre à la porte ou pas. Dans le doute, elle fit un pas en arrière, se cognant au passage au canapé.

« J'aimerai qu'on parle, je crois. »

Jack grogna. Evidemment, elle voulait parler. Parler, c'était toujours du temps gagné pour s'empêcher d'agir, il soupira.

« Asseyez vous. »

Elle obéit sagement et prit la bière qu'il lui tendait. Jack prit place à côté d'elle, non pas qu'il ait trop le choix au vu de l'exiguïté des lieux.

« Bien, parlons. »

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à commencer. A titre personnel, lui n'avait pas grand-chose à dire.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

L'aveu le fit presque sourire. Samantha Carter n'était donc pas omnisciente.

« Commençons par le début. Nous sommes amis, Carter… »

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle le regardait à présent avec des yeux effrayés et semblait hésiter entre colère et tristesse. La colère l'emporta visiblement sur le reste.

« On n'a jamais été amis, mon Général. »

Le grade le frappa. A quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi laisser à nouveau l'espoir faire son trou, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de dépasser le stade colonel/général ? Apparemment, elle avait carrément décidé de jeter leur amitié au feu.

« Non ? »

Le ton moqueur n'était pas intentionnel. C'était simplement une attitude automatique de défense. Mise au point il y avait trop d'années pour qu'il puisse passer au dessus.

« Et qu'avons-nous été alors, Carter ? »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la minuscule fenêtre, c'était la seule chose qu'il appréciait dans cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle piétine leur histoire. Du moins il ne voulait pas qu'elle piétine l'histoire qu'il avait eu avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons été qui importe, mais ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. »

Son regard se perdit sur les rues, grouillantes de monde, même à cette heure avancée.

« Vous avez fait un stage avec Oma Dessalla ? »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle était fâchée.

« Pourquoi vous braquez vous, Jack ? »

C'était une excellente question.

« De nous deux, c'est moi qui devrait être en colère. Et c'est vous qui devriez essayer de vous expliquer. »

Jack se retourna, pour le coup sincèrement étonné. Ainsi, pour le cerveau le plus brillant de la planète, c'est lui qui était en tort ?

« C'est vous qui devriez être en colère ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait qui ait pu vous déplaire, Carter ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! »

Il s'obligea à reporter son regard vers la fenêtre. Il venait déjà de crier et savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver davantage. Oh, jamais il ne s'en prendrait à elle physiquement, mais il pouvait être blessant dans ses propos. Oui, il s'y connaissait dans l'art de garder les gens à distance.

« Vous êtes parti. »

La phrase, simple, résonna dans la petite pièce et le calma instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il l'avait fait pour elle ?

« Vous n'avez rien fait pour me retenir. »

Jack se concentra sur un piéton, des mètres plus bas. Depuis quand livrait-il ses états d'âme, sans aucune hésitation ?

« Que vouliez vous que je fasse, exactement ? Que je vous supplie de rester ? »

Oui. Mais ça n'aurait pas été juste et ils le savaient tous les deux. Le bruit derrière lui indiqua qu'elle venait de se lever et avançait vers lui. Elle stoppa à quelques centimètres de son corps et il dut lutter pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Vous êtes mon meilleur ami, Jack. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous n'aviez pas vraiment envie de partir pour Washington. Et quelle amie j'aurai été si je vous avais empêché de faire ce qui vous rendait heureux ? »

Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas heureux à Washington. Il pourrait y être heureux. Il n'en avait pas envie, c'est tout. Il préféra donc botter en touche.

« Je croyais qu'on n'avaient jamais été amis ? »

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et le contourna pour s'appuyer au mur, à côté de la fenêtre.

« Je m'explique mal, n'est ce pas ? »

Sans aucun regret, Jack quitta le piéton des yeux et son regard caressant parcourut à loisir son joli visage. Il s'attarda sur les lèvres avant de revenir se noyer dans l'azur. Le coin gauche de sa bouche se releva légèrement.

« Ben…Ca change pas vraiment. »

Elle prit pendant quelques secondes une mine boudeuse qui lui arracha un véritable sourire.

« Tout n'a pas besoin d'être compliqué, Carter. Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne faut pas décortiquer… »

Jack hésita. C'était le tournant. Soit il tentait le coup, risque à tout perdre, soit il reculait et ils finissaient la soirée devant une pizza, en se remémorant le bon vieux temps, comme l'auraient fait deux vieux camarades d'armes. L'éclat dans ses yeux le décida. Il approcha, lentement, si elle voulait s'enfuir, elle le pouvait encore. Elle ne bougea pas.

« …Il y a des choses qu'il faut ressentir, vivre. »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, l'électricité se propagea entre leurs deux corps. Jack sourit, prenant son temps pour rejoindre finalement sa bouche. Les sensations envoûtantes se multiplièrent, et Jack accentua le baiser. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, il en voulait plus. Elle s'éloigna brusquement.

« La fille devant la porte… »

Jack cherchait à capturer à nouveau sa bouche, faisant à peine attention à ce qu'elle disait.

« Vous ne sortez pas avec elle, n'est ce pas ? »

Puis, sans attendre de réponde, elle s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Cette fois, c'est lui qui recula, avant de l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre fille que toi, Carter, tu ne l'a pas compris ? »

Toute les Kerry, les Laïa ou Kynthia n'avaient jamais compté…Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle. Même ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Sara était pâle à côté de ses sentiments pour elle.

Elle sourit sincèrement. Plus sincèrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu au cours de toutes ces années et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle l'aimait.

_Restons amis, le temps que plus rien ne fasse mal  
Le temps de se voir, pendant qu'il en est encore temps  
Sous un ciel différent, défaire ses bagages_

_Restons amis_

_Au petit ange…_


End file.
